


You mean me?

by AllyWithAnA



Category: Soulmate AU - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, BoyxBoy, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWithAnA/pseuds/AllyWithAnA
Summary: This is a gay story





	You mean me?

Chapter 1- Me?

 

I'm invisible. Not really but I hope to be invisible somedays. Somedays I am though, some days they see me .I’m just another high school student with no life, no friends. I've always been alone. A face with no name. Someone for people to pick on. Spending everyday hoping that they won't hurt me today. A skinny kid with the black framed glasses. The nerd, the loner. A freak is what I am, my dirty blond hair and green eyes putting my out of place with all the brown eyed, brown haired people. Why would I get a soulmate. I'm not worth it. In five days i'll be 16. The first time you hear your soulmate inside your head is on your 16th birthday. But, I know i'll get no one.

"Hey, freak, whatcha think your looking at?" Mason questions. Crap I must have been staring. I look away.

"Your such a freak" he says again as he grabs at my face.

"Look at me while i'm talking to you, freak" he says holding my face in his hand and pushing me up against the wall.

“Leave me alone” I whisper.

“Why?”, he questions, “This is so much fun, aren't you having fun?” he asks.

“Let me go home” I whisper.

“I don’t have to let you go home. You should come home with me.” He lets go of my face and grabs my arm and drags me along as he starts to walk towards his car. I struggle against his grip but he is too strong.

“My dad will call the police on you when he notices i’m gone” I whisper trying to sound convincing, he doesn’t care about me. He’s probably drunk and passed out. He stops and turns around.

“We both know that’s not true” He says as he stares at me intensely.

“Please let go your hurting my wrist” I whisper. He glances down at my wrist and loosens his grip but does not let go completely. He looks at my wrist again more closely.

“Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?” He questions as he lifts up my sleeve. I try and twist out of his grasp but no luck. He pulls my sleeve up to my elbow before stopping.

“You… your arm is covered in cuts” He stares in shock, “You did this on purpose didn’t you” he whispers rubbing the cuts with his thumb.

“Why does it matter to you” I ask numbly.

“You really don’t know do you, how old are you?” he questions.

“15”

“You don’t know then” he whispers, “Your my… your my soulmate” he stutters.

“What” I stare at him numbly. Him, why him. Out of all the people I could fo gotten him. He bullies me, he is a jerk. He’s my jerk? “I’m gay?” I whisper to myself. “Your gay? Were gay?” I whisper looking up at him.

“I suppose so” He says, “If you can ever forgive me…” He mumbles to himself.

“It might take some time” I admit. I’m still wrapping my head around all this.

“Your still coming home with me, I’m not letting him hurt you again. My head fills with your thoughts about him. How he hurts you. You can live with me.” He says rushingly.

“Could you let my wrist go your squeezing pretty hard.” He lets go of my wrist, and I step back. He narrows his eyes at me. “Thank you. What about your parents though. Aren't they home?” I ask. He looks away and back.

“They are never home. It would be nice to have some company, the dogs aren't very good company. After awhile I mean.” He answers, “They won’t be back from work trips in a least a month and they will leave again in a few days.”

“Ok, then I guess i’ll come home with you” I shrug. I look up at him, “i’ll have to get my stuff” I gesture towards the direction of my house.

“We will get your stuff tomorrow, not today. Tomorrow is a better day, it’s saturday tomorrow. Let’s go” He says narrowing his eyes at something behind me. He grabs my hand and pulls me along towards his car and pulls his car keys out of his pocket. I look behind me and notice it’s his friends. They look at me then him and pull out their phones. Oh god there going to take a picture. But they don’t raise their phones and Masons phone starts to beep, slowly at first and then more quickly. I look at his back pocket where his phone is. He ignores then beeping and walks a bit faster.

“Mason, hold up” One of them yells, I think Ben does but it could be the other one. I hear quick footsteps behind me. He stops, lets go fo my hand, and turns around and steps in front of me.

“What do you want Ben” He spits the words out like it’s something nasty.

“Calm down bro” Ben says punching Mason in the shoulder brotherly, “just want to know what your doing with the freak” Ben says pointing to me.

“None of your business” Mason says standing up straight, “Leave me alone I have my own reasons to be with Jake.” Mason grabs my wrist and starts to walk away from Ben towards his car.

“No… it’s not possible. He isn’t your soulmate is he?” Ben gasps, “You must feel so upset to have the freak as your soulmate.” Masons grip on my wrist tightens but he says nothing and continues to walk.

“Don’t walk away from me” Ben says and catches up to us. Ben pulls me away from Mason breaks are grip and pins my arms behind my back. Mason stops and turns around.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Mason says darkly.

“What are you going to do” Ben taunts, “Take one step towards me and i’ll break his wrists” Ben threatens. Anger and pain crosses across Masons eyes as he looks at me.

“Leave him alone, this is between me and you Ben” Mason angrily.

“Whatever fag, you two deserve each other. I’m going to make your lives a living hell” Ben says sing songy as he walks away.

“Let's get out of here” Mason says and reaches to loop his arm around my waist and then thinks better of it and grabs my arm instead. He starts to walk towards his car. I sigh as my stomach grumbles.

“What time is Mason?” I ask looking at Mason.

“Time to get a watch” He chirps and then looks at my serious face, “It’s five o’clock” He says and leans closer to me putting his weight on me.

“I’m going to fall is you keep doing that” I mumble

“Well here's the car” Mason says and points at a shiny blue sports car.

“Wow, someone's rich” I poke Mason in the side and laugh. “These cars are expensive, this is a 2018 Jaguar F-TYPE? These things are fifty nine thousand dollars.” I comment as I run my hand over the car.

“Yes it is, how did you know?” Mason says smiling.

“I love cars” I say shyly.

“Come on, lets going” he says and opens the car door for me. I stare at him confused until I realize he wants me to get in. I slide into the seat and I notice the new car smell. He shuts the car door and walks over to the drivers side.

“Did you just get this car” I wonder out loud.

“Yep” he says sliding behind the wheel and shutting his car door. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and starts the car and pulls out of the parking spot. He turns the radio on to a pop station and drums the car wheel. I look out the window and notice we have arrived in a rich neighborhood. At one house there is some kids playing in the yard big smiles on there face. They will have a wonderful childhood, definitely not like mine. I can feel Masons eyes on my face. I turn to look at him and notice his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel very hard. He looks away and pulls into a driveway. The house is huge with perfectly trimmed hedges and a fenced in backyard. What a nice house. It’s at least 100 times bigger than my house.

“Were here” Mason says, “Do you want to go in or are you just going to stay here and admire the house for the outside?” he jokes smiling at me. I give him a small weak smile.

“Ok, let's go in then” I say and open the car door and step out onto the driveway. Mason shuts the car off and steps out of the car. He starts to walk up the front door of the house, halfway he stops.

“Are you coming?” he calls to me and starts walking again

“Oh ya i’m coming” I say and run up to him and try and match his big strides.

“Do you have a maid or cook or something?” I question.

“We have a maid, she comes every Sunday. My parents don’t bother getting a cook. They know I can cook for myself and they enjoy cooking too.” He says. We have reached the door and he unlocks it and opens the door.

“Home sweet home” He says and we are greeted by three big huskies, “Come on guys sit” He says as they try and jump onto me. They obey him and sit.

“This is Prince, he’s the second oldest” he touches the first dog on the head, “this is King, he’s the oldest of the bunch” he touches the second dog on the head, “and this last one is duke, the youngest of them.” he touches the last dog on the head and turns to me and smiles. I smile back and look down the hallway.

“I’m going to get lost in this house” I muse.

“Don’t worry you have me” he laughs and picks me up in his arms and starts down the hall. I go stiff and frown. I don’t like this. He puts me down,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” he reaches down to touch my face and I flinch back hard. He frowns and looks away dna keeps walking. I wish I could tell what he is thinking. This sucks I hate beginning only 15. I follow after him down the short hall into a beautiful living room.

“Hungry?” he asks looking at me, “tonight for dinner we have, umm” he walks up to the fridge and opens it, “we can have spaghetti. I have some sauce and noodles" he says grabbing something for the fridge and another thing for the cabinet and putting them on the cabinet.

“Sure that sounds fine, I don’t want to be a hassle” I say as he turns the radio on and grabs a pot from a cabinet near the stove. He fills the pot with water and puts it on the stove. He turns the stove top burner on before grabbing another smaller pot. He dumps the sauce in to that pot and puts it on the stove top but does not turn that burner on. He turns and faces me and smiles before grabbing my waist and spinning me around to the beat of the song. I look up into his brown eyes and laugh. He lets go and smiles brightly.

“You laughed” he says astonished.

“Yes I guess I did” I say softly, “it felt weird.” I laugh again and smile.

 

**Hey it's the author, thanks for reading this and stay tuned for more chapters if you are interested. This is my first story and i'm really bad at grammar and stuff so don't hate. Get ready for the next chapter cause it should be up in a few days or so. This is how i'm going to talk to you guys so ya -AllyWithAnA**


End file.
